


Calling You

by snowyalice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice





	Calling You

John usually let the phone ring until voice-mail kicked in. Most of the call were press wanting interview or angry who wanted to complain that they had been conned by that man.

Sometimes there was a call of dead silence. Whenever John went to picked the phone up the caller would hang up.

***

Sherlock sighed as he pressed the end call button. This time he had managed to hear John’s “Hello” before he had to hang up.

Sherlock looked up to the window of 221B Baker Street again then started to make his way down the empty street.


End file.
